Iceberg Lounge (Challenge)
Iceberg Lounge is a tier 8 solo challenge as part of Episode 25 sold together with the operation A Rip in Time. Access to the challenge requires a combat rating of 158. The challenge rewards 1 Mark of Victory and has a suggested combat rating of 166. Inhabitants The enemy combat rating is 172. Map Walkthrough Enter the Iceberg Lounge and interact with all possible spots, such as taking a photograph next to the pool, dancing among guests, buying drinks, and talking to Lex Luthor. After that, talk to the Wary Partygoer on the east side of the room, who would ask you to investigate a noise in the back. You will find Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, who came to rescue Catwoman. Clear out Penguin's goons in the next room, and Pengbot Maximus 2.0 would arrive. During battle, it would upgrade twice, to 2.5 and 3.0. While upgrading, it cannot be attacked and summons two goons, which must be defeated to render it vulnerable again. It has several special attacks: *Heat Vision: Pushes you back while doing moderate damage (~800 every hit). *Spin Attack: Area knock up and moderate damage (~700 every hit). *Rockets: They could be fired in a circle, so generally only one would hit, or all at you at once, which deals quite a bit of damage as every rocket hits ~1000. *Optic Burst: Grounds you and does minimal damage (less than 100 every hit). *Arctic Void: By far the most dangerous attack and does not give a skull warning, only used at 3.0. Pengbot Maximus teleports around the room, and dark singularities appear, dealing 5000+ damage after a few seconds. It could also pull, push or teleport you at this stage making them harder to avoid. It is recommended to turn brightness up to see them better. *Alcubierre Wave: Only used at 3.0. He projects a wave of quantum energy, dealing moderate damage. Fight through more goons until you reach Catwoman, who tells you it is a trap; the room floods with poison gas. Pick up Poison Ivy's plants to plug the vents. A couple of Mass-Produced Pengbots would appear and their heat vision can ground you, knock you back and cause you to drop the plants. They disappear when all vents are plugged and Penguin appears. Defeat Penguin himself. Non-attackable Exploding Pengbots wander in the room - they don't target you, but if you move too close to one it would explode dealing very heavy damage. It appears they do not go into the southeast corner however, so you could fight Penguin relatively safely there. After defeating him, go to the back room and interact with the Gemerald. Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn betray you and steal it instead, and plot to kidnap Bruce Wayne for ransom, despite Catwoman's protests. This is followed upon in the Wayne Manor Gala duo. Rewards *CR 158-191: Marks of Victory, loot items *CR >191: Loot items only Collectibles Briefings and Investigations Collections Feats *Chillin' Like a Villain: Complete the Iceberg Lounge solo instance without getting knocked out (25 Points) *Life of the Party: Experience all of the social activities in the new Iceberg Lounge (10 Points) ** Buy refreshments for multiple guests ** Buy yourself a refreshment ** Dance at the party ** Get your picture taken ** Participate in a Dance Off... and win ** Speak with Bruce Wayne and hear all he has to say ** Speak with Kate Kane ** Speak with Lex Luthor and hear all he has to say *School of Hard Knocks: Iceberg Lounge: Complete the Iceberg Lounge solo instance without using a consumable item or a supercharge ability (25 Points) *Waddling Doom: Defeat Penguin on the first attempt without setting off an exploding Pengbot in the Iceberg Lounge solo instance (10 Points) Trivia Gallery Iceberg Lounge Logo.png Iceberg Lounge - Crowd.jpg Iceberg Lounge - Ivy and Harley.jpg Iceberg Lounge - Ice Penguin Sculpture.jpg Iceberg Lounge - Poison Ivy.jpg Iceberg Lounge - Harley Quinn.jpg Iceberg Lounge - Batgirl.jpg Iceberg Lounge Final.jpg Iceberg Lounge Final 2.jpg NewIcebergLounge1.jpg NewIcebergLounge2.jpg NewIcebergLounge3.jpg NewIcebergLounge4.jpg NewIcebergLounge5.jpg NewIcebergLounge6.jpg NewIcebergLounge7.jpg NewIcebergLounge8.jpg NewIcebergLounge9.jpg NewIcebergLounge10.jpg NewIcebergLounge11.jpg NewIcebergLounge12.jpg See also *Iceberg Lounge Category:Challenges